Various forms of miniature basketball hoops are well known for mounting on bedroom, dorm room, and office doors. Such prior art miniature hoops normally include a backboard with a rounded top edge and one or two hooks on the backboard for mounting over the top edge of the door. The construction of these prior art mini hoops is generally lightweight, such that the hoops do not withstand slam dunks or other abuse. For example, such miniature hoops typically are rigid, such that a slam dunk either breaks the rim or breaks the hooks which mount the hoop to the door.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved miniature basketball hoop for mounting on a door.